ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Town
Story The group is tiredly approaching a small town, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Vector: Finally! A city! One where there aren’t any goblins. (John looks up at the sky, looking at the giant cloud covering the sky, projecting a shadow onto the landscape.) John: Don’t be too happy. I don’t like that cloud. Something seems off about it. Like I’ve seen it before. Logan: I think I know this town. This is Rocket Town, named for its rocket. Chopper: What’s a rocket? Logan: A rocket is a vehicle that allows one to travel into the sky, into space. Gwen: Like the night sky? Chopper: (Awestruck) Cool! I want to go into space! Logan: It’s a hoax, though. On the day of the launch, something happened, and a malfunction occurred. It didn’t launch, and now, it’s just collecting moss. Ian: It was a Shinra funded project, so they might have some influence here. John: Then we should be careful. I’m going to go examine the rocket. Chopper: Ooh! Can I come too?! John: Sure. (Kai walks by his side, indicating she was coming as well.) Okay. Vector, you and Gwen look for an inn we can stay in. The rest of you, keep on the down low and watch for trouble. Sakura: Ugh. And here I was ready to relax at a hotel. Ian: Come on. We might find something else to do. John, Kai and Chopper are at the base of the rocket launch pad, covered in moss and vines. The stairs leading up to the entrance of the rocket are still clear, as they approach it. Chopper: Why are there so many plants growing on it? John: Plants grow over everything if not maintained. This thing must be in major dis-repairs. Man: Dis-repairs, he says. Tell me boy, what do you know about maintaining a masterpiece like this? (The group look up, to see a man with blond hair and an aviator’s uniform coming down the stairs.) You probably wouldn’t even know the first thing about fixing this thing. John: (Laughs nervously) You’ve got me there. Sorry Mr., uh. Man: Call me Cid. Cid Highwind. They follow Cid to his house, a relatively small one at that. Kevin comes in from the back door. Cid: Still working on that plane, kid? Kevin: The engine’s still been acting funny. I’ve been trying to modify it, but I can’t get it to be smooth. Cid: Oh well. Serve our guests here some tea. (Kevin turns, seeing John, Kai and Chopper.) Kevin: I’m serving a raccoon tea? Chopper: I’m not a raccoon! I’m a reindeer! Kevin: Sheesh. Alright. I’ll get the tea. (Kevin heads to the kitchen, while John, Kai, Chopper and Cid sit down at a table.) John: I heard that there was an accident the day of the launch. Were you there to see it? Cid: See it? Kid, I was the pilot. Chopper: (Amazed) You were going to fly it?! (Kai’s eyes widen, as if impressed.) Cid: I’m a master pilot, which I’m trying to teach the kid in there. Kevin: How many times do I have to say it, I’m NOT A KID! Cid: Then how come you can’t get the engine to withstand the pressures of flight and moisture? (Kevin groans, as he goes back to fixing the tea.) John: So, what happened at the launch? Cid: A kid was down below during the final countdown. I made a choice, and aborted the mission, to save his life. (Kevin comes over with the tea.) Kevin: And I haven’t forgotten about it. I devoted my life to obtaining that dream, of going into space. Cid: And you’re not even close to it. (Then, a knock occurs on the door. Kevin goes to answer it.) Kevin: Cid! Get out here! Shinra wants to talk to you. Cid: Shinra?! Tell them that I’m not talking to them! Kevin: The guy says he’s the new President. Cid: Alright, alright! I’m coming! Make yourselves at home. (Cid gets up, and heads out the front door.) John: Shall we sneak out the back? (Kai nods, as the three head out the back. In the backyard, they find a propellor airplane.) Whoa. Chopper: What’s this? John: An airplane. It’s a vehicle that can allow us to fly in the sky. This must be what Kevin was working on. (Then, they see Dr. Eggman.) Eggman: Such a marvel! To think these washouts could build a plane. With this, it will be easy to scour the planet for the Promised Land, by air. Muhahaha! (He then turns to see John and the others.) You! The ones the President wants! You’ve got some nerve, especially after what you pulled on the boat. John: Sneaking on? Nothing big about that. Eggman presses a button, and a large robot lands behind him. It resembles Eggman in appearance, and is red in color on the chest, his arms being blue and yellow. Its right hand is a spiked mace. Eggman hops into the cockpit, on top of the head. Eggman: Behold! The Egg Breaker! I had to switch to the lower grade model after you destroyed my other version. John: What? That was Lucci. Eggman: Who is Lucci? You used your sword to slice through my creation. John: So you didn’t see him either? Eggman: And now, I shall crush you! Lights out! Out front, Shinra guards have captured Cid and Kevin, holding them down. Cid: You won’t get away with this, you Shinra rats! Michael: Sorry, Mr. Cid. Thank you for your services to my father. However, you are no longer needed, but your plane will be useful. Kevin: No! (He charges forward, but is held back.) You can’t take the Tiny Bronco! I’ve been working on that thing for years! Michael: And now you are no longer needed. (Then, Michael sees the Egg Breaker on the other side of the house.) Looks like Dr. Eggman found someone. Having someone dispose of the plane for you? Cid: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Michael: Oh well. You! (He points to a Shinra guard.) Take some men and back up the doctor. Shinra guards head around the house, when they are swept off their feet by an Air Claw attack. Logan, Ian and Sakura appear, getting in their way. Logan: Hello, Mr. President. Michael: Huh. The Avalanche leader. Tell me, how did you enjoy the massacre of your terrorist group? (Logan releases a growl.) Ian: Tell you what, Michael. You can either leave now like a coward, and live to survive another day, or you can fight with us now and die. Michael: How about this? Stand down, or these two will die. (He turns, seeing Gwen and Vector leading Kevin and Cid away.) Urgh. Don’t think that you’ve won. Kill them! Eggman charges forward, swinging his mace. John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Lodestar. He raises a magnetic shield, the mace bouncing off it. Kai fires arrows at Egg Breaker, breaking on contact.) Lodestar: I thought those things exploded. (Kai gives him an evil glare.) Never mind. Chopper switches to Arm Point, and strikes Egg Breaker in the chest, knocking him back. Eggman: Not a bad shot. (Eggman swings his mace hand, and Chopper strikes it again, the two pushing each other back.) Eggman swings his mace hand, and Lodestar releases magnetic waves, holding Egg Breaker in place. Lodestar: Kai! Sever the mace! (Kai nods, and fires arrows at where the mace connects to the arm. Explosions occur, as the mace falls to the ground.) So they do explode. Knew it. Eggman: You! How dare you! (He presses a button, and a wrecking ball on a chain comes out of the hole in the hand, and he starts spinning it. He swings it, and Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, catching it. He releases a moan of pain, as Eggman pulls back, Chopper holding on.) Lodestar: Kai, help him! (He hits the Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle! Eatle goes over to the mace on the ground, and bites into it. Kai fires an arrow, which explodes as it hits the chain. Eggman recoils back, as Chopper falls back, the wrecking ball landing on top of him. Chopper: Oof! Help! (Kai comes over, and pushes the wrecking ball off him. He stands up, breathing heavily.) Thanks. Eatle: (Finishes eating the mace.) Take cover! (Kai and Chopper duck, as Eatle fires a laser from his fin. It hits the Egg Breaker, tearing through its chest. It explodes, sending Eggman flying away. Eatle then reverts.) John: There we go. (Then, the propellor on the Tiny Bronco starts spinning, the engine having been turned on. The plane starts moving on its own.) Oh, man! Get in! (Kai runs forward, taking the pilot’s seat. John hops in the back, and Chopper gets in with him, clinging to John’s face.) Kevin now has a metal coating covering his body, as he punches a Shinra guard. He helps Gwen and Vector hold off the guards. Then, they see the Tiny Bronco flying overhead. Kevin: My baby! (Kevin reaches for his tool belt, a piece of red materia glows. Terraspin appears, and starts spinning, hovering over the ground. Kevin hops onto its shell, and it flies up after the plane.) End Scene The Tiny Bronco is flying high in the sky. John finally pries Chopper off his face, and places him in his lap. John: (Gasps for breath) Finally! (John looks towards the ground, seeing a herd of goblins moving across the fields, heading towards Rocket Town. Then, he looks at the giant cloud in front of them.) No way. It is. (John pulls out his walkie talkie.) Sakura! Come in! Sakura: (Over walkie talkie) What is it? Hiyah! (John hears that she punches someone.) John: A herd of goblins are coming your way. Get out of there. We’ll try and handle it from up here. Sakura: How? John: By fighting a cloud. Kevin: Hey! (John looks down, seeing Kevin approaching on Terraspin.) You punks think you can get away with stealing my plane?! John: Sorry. But we needed it. Now that you’re here, however, you can help me out. Kevin: Against what? (John points at the cloud, as he throws a mana disk at it. The cloud stirs, then forms up, revealing the Omnitrix symbol on its head.) John: Cloudnine. Someone’s using it to form a shadow for the goblins. We can’t hurt it head on. It’s resistant. Kevin: What do you want me to do? John: Make sure it doesn’t hit the plane. Its gas causes sleep. Kevin: That thing is not crashing my plane on my watch. Cloudnine forms a cloud arm, and swings a punch at the plane. John jumps out, leaving Chopper in the plane, slapping down the Omnitrix. Big Chill comes up, using his freeze breath to freeze the cloud arm, it breaking away from Cloudnine. Big Chill fires a freeze ray, hitting Cloudnine, and it releases several small clouds, which approach the plane. Kevin rides Terraspin, as Terraspin’s chest faces the clouds, blowing them away. Kevin: Not getting past us! Terraspin is the master of the air! Terraspin flies at Cloudnine, and rams it. However, they bounce off its body, going flying. Terraspin recovers, and catches Kevin. Big Chill uses his freeze rays, freezing small parts of its body at a time. Clouds fly off, falling down around the Bronco. Kai raises her hood, a cloud hitting it. Chopper is hit by a cloud, and falls asleep almost instantly. Big Chill: This isn’t working. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! (Ultimate Big Chill uses his ice flames, enveloping Cloudnine, completely freezing it over.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, capturing Cloudnine.) The Tiny Bronco’s engine sputters, steam coming out of it. The plane starts to drop, Kai desperately trying to keep control. Terraspin flies after them. Kevin: No! The clouds must’ve been wet. The moisture must’ve gotten into the engine. Try to land it in the water. (They are fast approaching towards land, and Kai reaches into the back, grabbing Chopper. She pulls her out, and jumps out, the Tiny Bronco crashing into the ground. Kai lands on her feet lightly.) Kevin: No! (Terraspin lands, and Kevin recalls it. He goes over to the burning wreckage of the Tiny Bronco.) No. (He falls to his knees. Ultimate Big Chill lands nearby, reverting.) John: Kevin. I’m sorry, man. Kevin: (Gets up, turning to face them.) You bet you are! Until you pay me back for my plane, you are not leaving my sights! And you! (He points at Kai.) As of now, I hate you. (Kai scoffs, as if not caring.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Cid Highwind Villains *President Michael *Dr. Eggman **Egg Breaker *Shinra Soldiers *Goblins Aliens By John *Lodestar *Eatle *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) By Kevin *Terraspin (first re-appearance) In Wild *Cloudnine (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Cloudnine Trivia *Kevin joins the main cast, making it 9 members just like the game. *Cid is one of two characters to be in Final Fantasy VII to appear in this series. The other is the Midgar Zolom. **Cid is the only character important to the story to appear, as well as the only member from the main cast to appear. *It is hinted that Cloudnine was being controlled by someone. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF